The Originals (Episode)/Transcript
Note: This transcript is from the original airing, it is not the director's cut. Salvatore Boarding House is still locked in the cellar, her breathing labored. Damon and Stefan discuss their plan upstairs in the parlor. :Damon: She's the calmest desiccating vampire I've ever seen. I remember when you starved me down there for three days. I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel. :Stefan: Look, she's not gonna beg for blood. Begging means desperation, emotion. She's still in no-humanity zone. :Damon: How hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her? :Stefan: A lot hungrier than she is now, apparently. :Damon: So what are we supposed to do in the meantime? enters the room. :Katherine: Maybe I can provide a little excitement. :Stefan: Katherine. :Katherine: The one and only...sort of. So, when's the Welcome Home party? proceeds to pour herself a drink. :Damon: Wow, look who went and got bold. Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise. :Katherine: Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because Klaus is gone. :Stefan: Wait, what do you mean he's gone? :Katherine: Let's just say that werewolf girl, Hayley, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives-- for good. smiles. Bar In New Orleans sits at a largely deserted bar at midday. The bartender talks to her. :Jane-Anne: Third time in here this week. :Hayley: I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Anne. :Jane-Anne: You know, ladies in the 9th ward say my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish. glances across the room at her sister, who is working on the other side of the restaurant. :Hayley: I asked around the Quarter about my family..... :Jane-Anne: And? :Hayley: Nothing. Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them. :Jane-Anne: Because, Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago. :Hayley: What do you mean, people like me? walks around the bar to the other side to stand beside Hayley. Sophie watches them. Jane-Anne sets a map on the bar. :Jane-Anne: In the bayou, they call the werewolves "Roux-Ga-Roux". circles a point on the map. You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go. taking the map, nods at her, smiles, and leaves the bar. Jane-Anne and Sophie exchange glances, and Jane-Anne reveals that she has several strands of Hayley's hair in her hand. Cemetery is driving down a country road; the shots alternate a few times between her and a scene with Jane-Anne and Sophie entering a cemetery, in which all the tombs are above-ground mausoleums. :Sophie: Don't do it. Please. What if I'm wrong about her? :Jane-Anne: That's the beauty of you-- you're never wrong. She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus. :Sophie: Can we get someone else to do the spell? :Jane-Anne: Who? Half the witches don't believe you, the other half are too scared. :Sophie: Because they know we're gonna get caught, Jane-Anne. :Jane-Anne: We don't have any other options, Sophie. join hands. Sophie has tears in her eyes. :Jane-Anne: Now go. You know what you need to do. nods at her. Later that day, Jane-Anne is still at the cemetery at night. She has lit several candles and appears to be preparing a spell, arranging salt in a specific arrangement on a wooden surface. Meanwhile, Hayley parks her car somewhere in the bayou and looks at the map. At the cemetery, Jane-Anne lights another candle, and the map Hayley is holding ignites. :Hayley: What the...? tosses the flaming paper out of the window. Jane-Anne lifts a smoking goblet to the table; Hayley puts her car in reverse but the car starts to produce smoke and stops working. :Hayley: Are you kidding me? gets out of the car. Jane-Anne continues to arrange the salt into patterns on the table. Hayley dials a number on her cell phone. :Hayley: Hey, I'm looking for a tow service? starts humming; Hayley's phone produces an ear-piercing noise. She pulls it away from her ear, grimacing in discomfort, throws it on the ground and covers her ears. As Jane-Anne continues to conduct her spell, shadowy figures begin approaching Hayley, emerging from the trees. At the same moment that Jane-Anne lifts a candle and blows the flame out, Hayley passes out and falls to the ground. Sophie half-catches her as the others draw nearer. New Orleans French Quarter daytime. A tour guide leads a group down a street. :Tour guide: Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play. standing on a street corner, observes the milieu. Rebekah's House in Mystic Falls at Rebekah's house, Elijah updates Rebekah on Klaus' whereabouts. :Rebekah: New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there? :Elijah: Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter. New Orleans, Klaus enters a marketplace and heads towards a particular table where a woman wearing a headscarf sits with a crystal ball and other similar wares. Seeing Klaus, she begins packing up her things. :Rebekah: Well, the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you? smiles as she takes a sip of her drink. :Elijah: Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee. :Rebekah: What family? We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot. New Orleans French Quarter sits at the woman's table. :Klaus: Good afternoon. Time for one more? :Agnes: I have nothing to say to you. :Klaus: Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me. :Agnes: I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid. :Klaus: smiling I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time. Rebekah's House :Rebekah: Where are you going? :Elijah: To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them...or I'll help them, depending on my mood. New Orleans French Quarter :Klaus: I'm looking for someone-- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux. woman visibly reacts to the name. :Agnes: Sorry. I don't know. leans toward her. :Klaus: Well, now that's a fib, isn't it? takes the woman's hand on the table, smiling. Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper. withdraws her hand. :Agnes: Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules. :Klaus: Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel? New Orleans Bar enters a bar where Marcel is performing karaoke on stage. Marcel finishes the song. :Marcel: the microphone Thank you. jumps down from the stage to applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink. :Companion: You killed it, man. Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. Marcel's companions notice the sudden tension. :Marcel: Klaus. :Klaus: Marcel. :Marcel: Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa. :Klaus: Has it been that long? and Marcel start to approach one another slowly. :Marcel: The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake. :Klaus: And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust. aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet. :Marcel: Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-- :Klaus: What, Marcel? What would you have done? and Marcel are nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering. :Marcel: I'd have thrown you a damn parade. face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck. :Marcel: Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink. another room a few minutes later, Marcel chuckles and joins Klaus at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's companions. Marcel pours drinks for Klaus and himself. :Marcel: It is good to see you. :Klaus: It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing. chuckles. :Marcel: Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry. peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room. :Klaus: I see your friends are daywalkers. :Marcel: Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though-- the family. :Klaus: Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings? :Marcel: I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger. chuckles. :Klaus: Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me. makes eye contact with one of his cohorts. :Marcel: You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me. stands and laughs. Ha-ha, showtime! New Orleans French Quarter on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel and Klaus. :Marcel: Oh, how's your family? :Klaus: Those who live hate me more than ever. :Marcel: Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff. indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass. :Klaus: They're hardly subtle, are they? :Marcel: It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby. whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. :Marcel: Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead? turns abruptly and walks over to Klaus. Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought. returns to Jane-Anne. Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead? :Jane-Anne: I didn't do anything. crowd laughs quietly. :Marcel: Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man. and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face. :Jane-Anne: Rot in hell, monster. murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles. :Marcel: I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance... starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag. :Marcel: Or not. falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round. :Klaus: What was that? :Marcel: Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here-- she broke the rules. :Klaus: I told you I wanted to talk to her. :Marcel: Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise. considers him for a few moments. :Klaus: Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it? smiles, and Marcel smiles back. :Marcel: Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha! walks off. Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men walking by, stopping him with a hand on the man's chest. :Klaus: Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from? New Orleans Bar is chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing there. :Sophie: You're Klaus. :Klaus: I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann? :Sophie: Did you enjoy the show? :Klaus: It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her? opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar. :Sophie: I see you brought friends. turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie. :Klaus: They're not with me. :Sophie: They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next. turns and leaves. Klaus approaches the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders. :Klaus: Are you two gentlemen following me? :First man: Marcel said we're your guides. :Klaus: Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine. tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them. :Cami: Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out. releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar. :Klaus: Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love. takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men. :Klaus: If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself. lets go of them roughly and leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant. She walks out the back alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears. As she tends the candles, the door behind her suddenly swings shut with a bang and startles her. Wary, she remains still when a figure jumps and she swivels around, but still sees no one. She turns again to see the man who spoke to Klaus inside. :Sophie: The doors work, you know. voice behind her speaks - it's the other man from inside. :Second man: You're doing magic? :Sophie: I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects. turns back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her. :First man: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne-- Marcel wants to know why. :Sophie: Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her. turns back to the second man. The first man begins to attack her from behind, but suddenly disappears. She and the second man look up, then turn at the sound of something falling to the ground - a heart oozing blood. The second man looks angry but doesn't have time to do anything about it before their attacker has thrown him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. Elijah straightens his coat. :Elijah: I'm Elijah. You heard of me? :Sophie: fervently, nervous Yes. :Elijah: So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother? New Orleans French Quarter walks down a street and turns down an alleyway that leads to a covered courtyard, where people are drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Klaus spots one of Marcel's men wearing the Original family's daylight ring and approaches him aggressively. :Klaus: Where is Marcel? :Diego: And who the hell is asking? :Klaus: I assume you're joking. :Diego: I only answer to Marcel. :Klaus: Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this. seizes the man by the neck and his eyes vamp-out; his voice rises until he is shouting. You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!? voice rises from behind Klaus and he hurries over to break up the confrontation. :Marcel: He-hey, I'm right here, I'm right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys-- those are the rules. :Klaus: I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed? leads Klaus away from the others. :Marcel: Come here. I get it-- a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah? For me. :Klaus: Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town? pauses only for a moment before smiling his wide grin. :Marcel: Follow me. leads Klaus up a flight of stairs and they emerge onto a gallery overlooking the street. :Marcel: Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way. :Klaus: And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic? :Marcel: Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town. :Klaus: Hm. Is that a fact? :Marcel: Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing. puts something in his mouth that sizzles slightly. :Klaus: You take vervain? :Marcel: Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here-- look out for each other. spots a woman walking down the street below. :Marcel: Mm, m-m-mm. New blood. recognizes her from earlier at the bar. :Klaus: Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb. :Marcel: Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert. smile. Marcel hops the gallery's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below. The woman swivels around at the sound of him landing behind her. :Marcel: You know, it's not safe here alone. :Cami: You know, I have a black belt in karate. chuckles. Above on the gallery, Klaus greets his brother without turning right away. :Klaus: Evening, Elijah. :Elijah: Niklaus. :Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise. :Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me. :Klaus: I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me. :Elijah: I believe I just found that out for you. turns to look at Elijah. Lafayette Cemetery time later, Elijah leads Klaus into the cemetery. :Klaus: What are we doing here? :Elijah: You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me. enter one of the mausoleums. :Klaus: Sophie Deveraux. What is this? :Elijah: He's all yours. Proceed. :Sophie: Klaus You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me. smiles, amused. :Klaus: This is why you brought me here? :Elijah: Hear her out. :Klaus: I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this? enters the mausoleum with a few others. :Hayley: Klaus. You need to listen to them. laughs. :Klaus: You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me. :Sophie: Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant. amusement leaves Klaus' face. :Klaus: What? :Hayley: I know it's impossible... :Klaus: What are you saying? :Elijah: Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child. :Klaus: No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate. :Sophie: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. fights for control over his facial expression before he turns to Hayley and shouts at her. :Klaus: You've been with someone else, admit it! :Hayley: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? :Sophie: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. their surprised expressions, this is news to Elijah and Hayley. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress. :Hayley: Wait, what? :Elijah: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself. :Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules. who had turned away, turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet. :Klaus: How dare you command me...shouting threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies. moves to leave. :Elijah: Niklaus. Listen. turns toward Hayley, from whose abdomen he can hear a rapid heartbeat. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Hayley's eyes, then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah. :Klaus: Kill her and the baby. What do I care? storms out of the mausoleum. New Orleans Street thereafter, he is walking down a deserted but well-lit street when Elijah catches up with him. :Elijah: Niklaus. :Klaus: It's a trick, Elijah. :Elijah: No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance-- it's our chance. :Klaus: To what? :Elijah: To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted-- all that we have ever wanted was a family. :Klaus: I will not be manipulated. turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way. :Elijah: So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child-- your child-- live. :Klaus: I'm gonna kill every last one of them. shoves Elijah and turns away but once again Elijah blocks him. :Elijah: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? :Klaus: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? :Elijah: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child. has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. :Klaus: No. turns and walks off, leaving Elijah to stand alone. Rebekah's House Elijah is on a busier street talking on the phone. The shots alternate between him in New Orleans and Rebekah in Mystic Falls. :Elijah: Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction. :Rebekah: Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him. :Elijah: He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we. :Rebekah: Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption? :Elijah: I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found. hangs up, and Rebekah follows suit. Rebekah hears a noise behind her and turns - Katherine is leaning against a table. :Rebekah: I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening. :Katherine: He'll come around. You know Elijah-- he won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing. :Rebekah: I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do. :Katherine: You're wrong. Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside. :Rebekah: And what's that? :Katherine: We're alone, and we hate it. Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him. New Orleans French Quarter returns to Marcel's courtyard party where everyone is still dancing and drinking. :Marcel: Hey, man. Where'd you run off to? :Klaus: You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move? :Marcel: Someone put you in a mood. What can I do? :Klaus: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches. :Marcel: Oh, we're back to that? :Klaus: Yeah, we're back to that. :Marcel: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my ''business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that. :'Klaus: Your town? :Marcel: Damn straight. :Klaus: That's funny, because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. music stops and the crowd watches them. I'd like to know how. :Marcel: Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules. :Klaus: And if someone breaks those rules? :Marcel: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. Shouting. I'm the king! Tensely. Show me some respect! takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. :Klaus: Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend? faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves. Out in the street he navigates through crowds of people. He stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. He notices the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, and approaches her. She notices him once he's standing next to her. :Cami: The hundred dollar guy. :Klaus: The brave bartender. looks at her name tag. Camille. That's a French name. :Cami: It's a grandma's name. Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he? observe the painter once more. :Klaus: Do you paint? :Cami: No, but I admire. Every artist has a story, you know. :Klaus: And what do you suppose his story is? :Cami: He's...angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone. eyes are glistening. He tears his eyes away from the painter, smiling ruefully to himself. :Cami: Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major. :Klaus: No. I think you were probably right the first time. smiles at him, then glances back at the painting. :Cami: So, do you-- looks round but Klaus is gone --paint? walks down a deserted street and sits down on a bench. After a minute, Elijah arrives and sits beside him. :Klaus: Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood? :Elijah: I've said all I needed to say. :Klaus: I forgot how much I liked this town. :Elijah: I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here. :Klaus: As did I. :Elijah: What is on your mind, brother? :Klaus: For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and...chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king. :Elijah: And what of Hayley and the baby? :Klaus: Every king needs an heir. smiles. '''Cemetery is daytime and Elijah arrives at the cemetery with Sophie. :Elijah: So, how do you propose this will work? :Sophie: Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world. His inner circle, the daywalkers-- that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts. New Orleans French Quarter arrives at Marcel's place while Sophie talks. He enters a room where the man he bit lies dying, surrounded by others, including Marcel. When Klaus enters Marcel and Diego rise defensively. :Klaus: I had time to sleep on it last night. motions to Diego not to attack. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town...Marcel succeeded. reaches over to a drink tray and picks up a glass. He bites into his hand and holds it, bleeding, over the glass. :Klaus: My blood will heal him, as though it never happened. nods at Diego, who takes the glass and gives it to the dying man. :Klaus: The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome. wide grin spreads across Marcel's face, and his places his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling. outside, Klaus observes a small parade of people dancing and performing down a street. He takes out his phone and dials a number. He leaves a message. :Klaus: Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me. hangs up, smiles, pockets his phone and continues his way down the street. Rebekah's House has returned from New Orleans; he and Rebekah are arguing. :Rebekah: So that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure? :Elijah: Oh, the cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms? :Rebekah: I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family. :Elijah: And I stand before you to offer you both. :Rebekah: And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box? :Elijah: I've made my case. Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own. considers him for a few long moments, then walks closer to him. :Rebekah: I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart I suggest you do the same. leaves. Katherine appears behind Elijah. :Katherine: She's right. Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure, and let's you and I go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you. brings a hands to his arm soothingly. It's our turn. Elijah, please. :Elijah: Katerina... places a hand on her cheek, draws his face nearer to hers, but kisses her forehead instead of her lips. :Elijah: Goodbye. leaves her. Salvatore Boarding House is in bad shape in the cellar. The door unlocks and opens to reveal Damon. :Damon: You look terrible. :Elena: weakly I'm hungry. Not that you care. :Damon: But I do. That's the whole point. I do care, you don't care. It's about time for that to change. offers her a blood bag. Elena's eyes widen and he reaches for it hungrily. She begins to drink it, moaning with pleasure, but soon she tastes something unsavory and begins to spit up the blood. :Elena: Vervain? :Damon: How does that make you feel? Hurt because I'd betray you? Angry because I'd cause you pain? Or scared, because you know it's gonna get a lot worse? vamp-speeds up but stops when she sees Stefan standing in the doorway. She nods. :Elena: You boys wanna play games? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. Me...or you. walks further into the cellar and shuts the heavy door behind him. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four